1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to dental hygiene devices and more specifically it relates to a combination absorbent applicator, wipe for teeth and oral applicator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous dental hygiene devices have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,068,941 to Dunn; 5,107,562 to Dunn; 5,213,428 to Salman and 5,287,584 to Skinner all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.